


Don't Fucking Touch Me

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Don't fucking touch me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fucking Touch Me

It had been over a year.  
Selena was wandering, somewhat lost, in the Emerald Graves, enjoying the quiet of the early morn. If she had of desperately wanted to, she’d have been able to find her way back to the camp, but the forest was quiet in the early morning, animals slowly stirring from their slumber to rise with the freshly dawning sun, and the peace and quiet, the time alone with her thoughts, was far more pleasant than the grumblings of scouts as they complained about the early hour.  
She stopped for a rest near one of the large trees, leaning against it as she took a few deep breaths. The cool crisp morning air was fresh in her lungs and she was so focussed on her own deep breaths she almost missed hearing the quiet steps towards her. Almost.  
Her grip tightened slightly on her staff as she prepared to attack. It could’ve been bandits, left over venatori, she didn’t know but she wasn’t going to risk it. She twirled and let loose a bolt of lightning, flashing towards the still approaching footsteps. She heard a grunt as whoever it was threw up a shield and she almost dropped her staff at what she saw. At who she saw.  
“Solas”, she breathed.  
“Vhenan”, he replied, grey eyes flicking over her, a cautious warmth in them.  
She felt a number of emotions flicker across her face all at once. There was relief he was all right, quickly followed by the pain of losing him and then anger. Hot, raw anger that sprung from her pain like blood from a wound, welling within her until she could form words.  
“Vhenan?” She spat, her voice low and venomous. “You left me, you left me twice, you promised me answers and you left and then you show up and you call me vhenan? Why are you here, Solas? Why did you leave in the first place?” Her voice was still level, but her eyes stung as she held in tears. Creators, why did she have to be an angry crier? She didn’t want to cry, she’d shed all her tears.  
“I had to, Selena.”  
She couldn’t contain her scoff, stalking towards him as she growled her reply. “You had to leave straight away, without so much as a goodbye? With no trace, no note, nothing? We searched for you for so long, I would’ve given anything for a letter, for some word, anything to let me know you were all right. Do you have any idea-” She broke off, her words choked as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. She swiped at them angrily, looking down at the grass beneath her. She wouldn’t cry, she couldn’t cry. If she did, she wouldn’t stop.  
She didn’t realise how close she’d gotten until he reached out to gently tilt her face up so he could look her in the eyes. She jerked away immediately, a few more angry tears escaping the corners of her eyes. “Don’t fucking touch me”, she snarled, her stormy eyes meeting his own, equal parts hurt and anger swirling behind them.  
He withdrew his hand immediately, pain briefly flickering through those grey pools. “Of course, Selena, my apologies. I am sorry for causing you pain. You should know it was never my intent.”  
Her expression crumpled, anger giving way to pain as she held his gaze. She knew, of course she knew. She wanted to slap him for the pain he’d caused, wanted to scream at him, but she’d shed her tears. She’d worked her anger out through demons and dragons. She just wanted him back.  
Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she reached out slowly, stepping closer to wrap her arms around him. He pulled her closer, holding her tight and she clung to him as though he would disappear again in a flash. For all she knew, he would.  
She wasn’t sure how long they stood there for, her crying quietly in his arms, but by the time she’d finished crying, it was at least mid morning. She pulled back slightly, catching his gaze once more, finally able to ask the question she’d been holding onto for all this time.  
“Why?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr, (writing-apprentice.tumblr.com) so if you want to shoot me a prompt or something, I'll get around to it =)


End file.
